Sweet Fire
by evilsweetie
Summary: Hermione and Draco are sent back to the MWPP era, and things happen, for good and bad. NEW friend ships you never thought are happening before your eyes. Set in sixth. Hr/S J/L please review. ok so there is slash. just a warning. chapter 11 is up!
1. Introductions

So I own nothing, ok I own the stuff you don't know. Hope you like. 

INPORTANT!!! Before the story begins, you need to know, it is a month into the summer after 5th year, and Sirius did not die, but a death eater did. Hermione was the one too kill him, and he is a huge part in the story, he is of my own creation and his name is Jeff. You will learn more about Jeff later in the story. Also there is another huge new person, his name is Kevin and you will learn more about him later also. Now on with the story!!

ALSO INPORTANT!!! My story was some how messed up so I had to rewrite all of chapter two. I hope this will make better cense.

I love reviews

Chapter one

Introductions

Hermione woke with a start. Panting she tried to remember the dream. She was running down the halls and something was chasing her. She couldn't remember the face, but she has seen the man before. Then it clicked, it was one of the death eaters she had faced during the fight at the ministry not a month ago.

None the less it was Jeff, the one she had killed. This was the third time this week and the 8th this month. He just could not leave her dreams.

Hermione got up to get a drink of water to calm her self down. As she walked down the stairs she heard a noise in the living room, so being the Gryffendor as she is, she went to check it out.

As she opened the door everything went black and she felt as if she were falling. When she finally woke up she heard someone scream very loudly.

"Lily come here! Lily!" a girl of about 17 said. She had dark auburn hair and jade green eyes.

"What is it Tunie?" A girl around Hermione's age walked into the room. She had fiery red hair and bright green eye. "Oh man, who is she?"

"I don't know, I just found her here. What do you think happened?" The girl called Tunie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take her to the hospital. She looks really pale," the girl called Lily told her. "Can you talk?" she whispered bending low.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked the girl.

"You are in the Evans household. Do you have any idea how you got here?" Tunie said.

"No I was going to check something out in my living room when everything went black." Hermione told them. "Do either of you know Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes I do. He is one of my teachers, why may you ask," Lily said.

"Do you go to Hogwarts then also."

"Yes I do. I really need to talk to Dumbledore."

"I have never seen you, what house and year are you?"

"Well, I will be a sixth year Gryffendor this next school year."

"You must be mistaken, I am the perfect for sixth year Gryffendor, and I have never seen you."

"How can that bee, I am also prefect. Can you please give me today's date?'

"It is July 15th," said Tunie.

I am sorry to be rude, for being here and for leaving on such a short notice, but I need to get a hold of Dumbledore right away. By the way my name is Hermione." Hermione got up and was about to leave when an owl flew in and landed on her shoulder.

"I think Dumbledore knows your here," Lily said.

Hermione opened the letter and read Dumbledore's letter. It read:

_Miss Granger,_

_I have been waiting your arrival for some time now. I am coming to Miss Evans house at 4 o'clock; please tell her to let you stay and that I will want her company when I talk to you._

_Professor Dumbledore_

"So what does it say, or am I being to nosey?" Lily asked.

"Dumbledore wants to pick me up here at 4. He also wants you to come with us when he talks to me. Also can I stay till four?" Hermione asked.

"Sure its almost four now. Let me phone my parents to let them know. Oh a phone is a..." Lily started.

"I know what a phone is, I am muggle born after all," Hermione said politely.

As Lily went to phone her parents about what happened Hermione and Tunie talked about boys and clothes.

Lily came back 10 minutes later, "Hermione, my parents say its cool about what happened, and if you need a place to sleep till you can get back home, you can stay here."

"I thank them greatly."

So that is it for now, just really short and sweet, but trust me, more will come.

Mindy


	2. Qualities for all four houses

I really own nothing but the plot.

Totally redone, hope you like

Chapter two is done

Chapter two

Qualities for all four houses

Just as the letter said Dumbledore came at four. "Hello Miss Evans. How has your summer been?"

"Fine Professor. How has yours been?"

"Super. I have been preparing for Miss Grangers appearance at Hogwarts."

"Professor, if I may ask, how did you know I was coming?"

"The Dumbledore from your time somehow contacted me and informed me that a student of his will be coming beck to this era in search for something."

"Did he say what it was?" Hermione asked kindly.

"No he said she would know. But now I need you both to come with me the Hogwarts for some further explaining. Is that alright with you Miss Evans?"

"Sure, I can go, my parents already gave their consent."

"Good, good. Well let us flu there."

The three flued to Hogwarts to arrange for Hermione for this school y

"First I would like to explain to you, Miss Evans, what is going on." Dumbledore started. "First Miss Granger is from the future, and you can not tell any one this. Also is it okay if she stays at your home until we find a way back for her."

"My parents will open their arms up to her and treat her as one of their own. Also you know I can keep the biggest of secrets."

"Now Miss Granger, to you, about money. Hogwarts can supply you with 100 gallions. That should get you your books, quills, ink, and anything else you may need."

"Also, I have some clothes and robes you can have. You are so much smaller than me. And will fit the clothes I have outgrown."

Hermione looked down at her lacking of clothes that showed just how small she really was. "Thanks Lily. I really need to gain some weight though. I have lost so much this last month."

"Now also we need to sort you. I know you were a Gryffendor in your time, but I still need to sort you." Dumbledore walked over and got down the ratty old sorting hat. "Place it on your head and we will see where you belong."

Hermione sat the hat on her head and it started speaking at once. "Ah very brave, crazy things you have done for your friends. Also very smart, very smart indeed. Just like Ravenclaw herself you are with those brains. Loyal, you have done so much for your friends. Cunning too. You have thought up some very cunning plans to get out of trouble. You have the qualities for all four houses. But where should I put you. I see you too do best in... GRYFFENDOR!"

Hermione pulled off the hat, "Man you talk too much," she told the hat.

"So you have been placed in the same house as before. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Well I am a prefect in my time and Lily is one now, would that mean I am not a prefect anymore?"

"Ah yes. Prefect duties. I am sorry, but Lily will be prefect."

"That is fine, oh also classes, when can I choose those?"

"Now if you wish."

Hermione chose the classes that she was to take the next school year and got her list of things she needed for the school year.

"Lily, have your parents already taken you shopping?"

"Nope why?'

"Well if I bought your supplies with my wizarding money could your parents give me muggle money to buy muggle clothes?"

"Sure, that's fine. My parents hate going to Gringotts anyway. So it should work out."

"Is the change still 20 pounds a gallion or no?"

"No it is 10 pounds a gallion."

"Ok well that's cool." Hermione turned to Dumbledore, "IS that all we need? I would like to get some clothes on and a nice hot shower."

"You may go. Here, flu back to the house. Have a good rest of the summer"

Reviews are greatly reworded.

The first to review will get a virtual cookie, and not any cookie, a cookie cottage cookie of any flavor and will be HUGE!!! (For those who don't know what a cookie cottage cookie is, it's the BEST cookie ever!!!)

Mindy


	3. Imsofa Kingstupid

I really own nothing but the plot.

Chapter three is here

Chapter three

Imsofa Kingstupid?

Time has past and the start of time is in two days time. Hermione and Lily already went shopping and got everything they needed. Spending time together got them even closer and they were clearly best friends anymore.

Lily told Hermione about all the people in Gryffendor, and mostly the mauduras. She always talked about James and she told Hermione how she really like him, and Sirius how he was a ladies man and to be careful around him. Remus was also talked about a lot and how he is so smart and funny, but she only talked about Peter once. You could tell Lily hated him.

She also talked a lot about Severus. She said he was her first Hogwarts friend, and even if he is a jerk in front of others he is also one of the kindest guys ever, she doesn't think he should be in Slytherin.

Hermione told Lily all about her friends in the future and her life at Hogwarts, but declined to say last names as to not hurt the time line.

The first day of Hogwarts came to fast for Hermione; she loved it here, no war and no deaths. She knew Voldy would lay low for a few more years, but she didn't know when he would start his killing sprees. His most loyal were still in school after all.

"So Hermione, I have to go to the prefect meeting but I'll be back soon, find an empty compartment and I will find you soon." Lily said on the platform.

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour or so," and they set of their separate ways, After she settled in and had a new version of Hogwarts A History she started to read. After a few minutes though she heard the compartment door opening.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked with out looking up.

"The trains full so were sitting with you," some guy said.

Hermione looked up and noticed it was Sirius Black. "You're so nice to ask if it was full or if you could sit here. I am waiting or some people too you know."

"Sirius be nice to her, you haven't dated this one yet," the guy Hermione knew was James.

"With the way he is acting he won't either."

"I'm sorry about Sirius, he is a pigheaded guy sometimes. I'm James 'Prongs' Potter. We have never met. I know everyone in this school, well not first years, but I know you are not a first year, so may I ask who you are?" James said still standing, "Can we also sit here?"

"Yes you can sit here, I am Hermione Granger by the way. I'm new, I just transferred form another school. So what houses are you three in?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Gryffendor. By the way this is Peter 'Wormtail' Pettiegrew and Sirius 'Padfoot' Black. The guy who will be joining us later is Remus 'Moony' Lupin. He is a prefect and has a meeting at this time. He will be done in an hour or so." James babbled on.

"So Hermione, do you know what house your in yet?" Sirius asked.

Hermione decided to play with there heads a bit. "Ya when Dumbledore talked to me over the summer he had me sorted then, and the hat yelled Slytherin. The girl I have been staying with thinks its cool, she was asking me to do all this stuff when I get in there. She is glad I am in that house."

The boys looked disgusted when she said Slytherin. "Whom were you staying with? Was it Cissy or Bella Black?" James asked.

"Nope it was Lily Evans, she also said I was the first muggle born to be put in Slytherin ever."

"My Lily pad? Did she talk about me? Wait Dumbledore let a Slytherin stay with a Gryffendor. I am going to talk to him about this later. Believe you me." James ranted.

"James, I was joking, if I was ever in Slytherin I would hang myself." Hermione smiled.

"What is wrong with Slytherin? That house is better then any others," a guy said walking in. Hermione knew at once who he was. Draco was a spitting image of his father in school. "And who do we have here? You my lady are beautiful."

"Get lost Malfoy. No one wants you here." Sirius said jumping in front of Hermione to protect her from him.

"Move Sirius, I can handle myself. So you are a Malfoy huh? I have heard much about you at my other school." Hermione started walking towards him. When she got to him she had her hand on his arm, "Wow you have some muscles you do. So strong and handsome."

"So what is your name beautiful?"

"Imsofa Kingstupid."

"Imsofa Kingstupid?"

"Yes you are for believing that I liked you. Now leave you are boring me." Hermione turned away while the Sirius and James where on the floor laughing and Peter looked lost.

"Why you little bitch-"

Sirius had his wand out and at Malfoy's neck. "You ever call a lady that in my presence and I swear you will be in pieces scattered through the walls of Hogwarts. Got that." Sirius had fire in his eyes and looked scarier than Voldy himself.

James got a hold of Sirius and pushed Malfoy out the door. When Malfoy was gone Sirius was back to his normal self. "Any one hungry?"

For the next hour the three hung out (Peter left to god knows where) until Lily and Remus showed up.

"My Lily pad! How are you," James said standing up.

"Oh shut it James. Hey Hermione, this is whom I was talking about Remus. So I see you have met the two biggest troublemakers in this school." Lily smiled.

"Yep, they are my hero's too. They saved me from that evil Malfoy git." Hermione acted like she was about to faint.

"I will save you my fair lady!" Sirius got up and swept her off her feet.

"My hero, how can I ever repay you?" Hermione said holding onto Sirius behind his neck.

"A kiss will do just fine milady." Hermione kissed Sirius' check.

"Now can you put me down?" Sirius did as she asked.

"Hermione didn't need saving from Malfoy, she made him look like and idiot," and James retold the story of what Hermione had did.

The rest of the train ride went quickly and peacefully, until another person walked in.

"I need to see Granger really quick," he said.

"Why, what do you need?" Hermione asked.

"It is a message from your friends back at home, I was told to give you the message privately."

"I can handle my self you guys, I need to get this." The two walked out of the compartment. "Who are you?"

"It is I Draco Malfoy, and that is not a joke. I was sent back here also, and I changed my looks so I didn't look like my father," Draco started.

Now Hermione say it. He did look like Draco but with blue eyes and brown hair. "What is it then."

"I was sorted and also put in Gryffendor, don't ask me how, but I was. I also changed my name to Kevin Hastinger."

"So is there really a message, or was this a way to talk to me?"

"Oh ya, Professor Lupin said to be careful on what you do, and not to get to close to anyone."

"Too late, I think Sirius already likes me, and Lily knows I am from the future. On the plus side your father hates me."

"He will hate me within the first day too, I am in Gryffendor after all. He only liked this one girl, he talked about her all the time, said he met her on the train his sixth year, OMG, my dad liked you. That is wrong on so many levels."

"You're joking. So you wanna sit down with us?"

"Why not. I at least know you." the two walked back into the compartment.

"Hey you guys, this is Kevin Hastinger. He transferred from my old school. He was also put in Gryffendor and is also in our year." They all said hi and introduced themselves.

Soon the train was slowing down as they reached Hogwarts. The six went up to the great hall together.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we get started I would like to introduce two new students today. They have already been sorted and are both in Gryffendor. Please welcome them with open arms. First is Miss Hermione Granger, 6th year, and the other is Mr. Kevin Hastinger, also 6th year." The room clapped politely as the two new students walked over to the Gryffendor table.

The feast went by rather quickly and all went well until everyone was in the common room.

"Well beautiful tomorrow is Saturday, I was wondering if I could give you a tour of the castle?" Sirius asked standing in front of Hermione.

"I don't know, what about Kevin. Will you show him around too?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't we go as a group? It could be fun." Remus suggested.

"Ya ok." They all said.

"Hey Lily can I have a private word please. It is really important." Remus said.

"Sure Remus." The two walked over to corner to talk privately.

"Lily, you know about my condition right."

"Ya, your a ware wolf. What about it?"

"Well it gives me the ability to hear things others can't. I heard the Hermione and Kevin talking on the train. Well he is really a Malfoy and from the future like Hermione, I know I should not know, but I do. Also they were talking about not getting to close to people and Hermione thinks that Sirius is getting to into her."

"Remus!" Lily shouted so loudly everyone in the common room looked at her. "You're joking?"

"Nope, also I am their professor in the future."

"Well that cool, but you CAN'T tell anyone." Lily looked up, "Hermione Kevin can you come here?" she shouted over to them. The two walked over. "Hermione, Remus knows about you."

"Also Draco Malfoy, if you are anything like your father I swear I will kill you." Remus threatened.

"I am nothing like that low like jackass!" Kevin shouted. "Also call me Kevin, please."

"Now am I to guess Remus you used your furry little problem to find out."

"YOU KNOW?!?" Remus shouted.

"Well ya, but we won't tell anyone, promise."

MUHAHAHA. Review to find out what happens next.

Love you all.

Mindy


	4. Your Dead

I really own nothing but the plot.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! It will make me soooooo HAPPY!!!!!!!

Chapter four

You're dead

Sirius spent the day ignoring everyone and only talking to Hermione. Kevin looked a little mad at this because she was his only real 'friend' in time and he was afraid to really get to know anyone. That all changed when James was explaining that Gryffendor needed a new seeker.

"You're joking? This is my lucky day. When are the try-outs?" Kevin said happily.

"Now if you want. I don't like going through the whole try-out process. Moony, Lily and Hermione can sit in the stands while me and Padfoot test you." James proposed. "Hey Padfoot get away from Hermione and come on. We are going to give Kevin here a try-out "

Sirius turned to Kevin, "You any good? We can't loose to Slytherin for the house cup. This year is like really important. I mean we do need the best of the best."

"Well Kevin here was the second top seeker at our old school. Only one other person could out seeker him," Hermione smiled, making fun of Kevin.

"Ya and I only couldn't beat him because he got all of his talent from his father. Everybody founded over Harry because he was just like him," Kevin huffed.

"You know I love that name. If I ever have a son his name will be Harry, or if I have a girl it will be Harriet. Well some form of Harry," James said and everybody looked at him funny. "What?"

"James please, no one cares," Sirius told him. "Now on with the tryouts. You do have a broom, right?"

"Yep, let me just go get it." Kevin ran up the stairs and back in a minute flat. "Ready."

The 6 went down to the field to get on with the tryouts. First James and Sirius had Kevin do some weird running exercise that Remus explained that they did this before all practices. Then they watched him fly and magically threw stuff at him to dodge.

Finally, James told him that if he could catch the snitch within a 10 minutes time he would be on the team. "We need someone who can catch the snitch if in dire need, but only in dire need, first let us get about 100 points."

It took Kevin 5 minutes to find and catch the snitch. "Good job man. I think you will be our best seeker in years." Sirius told him clapping him on the back.

Hermione loved it being here in the past. She had no worries of death and pain. But she missed Harry and the Weasley's. One night Hermione was in the common room just writing her sadness away when Kevin walked in.

"Hey Hermione, everything ok. You seemed distant during dinner. You need to talk?" he asked sitting in the chair across from her.

"Thanks Draco, I do need to talk." Hermione took a deep breath, and then started, "I am worried about the future."

"Hermione don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know? We could be killing of people by just being here!"

"We could be the reason that James and Lily get together! Hermione things happen for a reason. Just being here we could have saved Lily, James, and Sirius!"

"What about Harry and Ron? What will they do with out me?"

"They will be fine. Ginny Weasley will keep them in check. Even I am scared of her. That is saying something."

Hermione laughed at that one. "Thanks Draco. You helped me with a lot more than you think."

"Anything else I can help with?"

"Well yes, there is. I think I am in love with Sirius."

"Well when you too get married make sure you invite us Blacks. I would love to go to my cousins wedding."

"Marriage?!? Wedding!?!"

"I was joking."

"You need to stop hanging around those other guys. They are rubbing off on you."

"That is all I need. To be like Pot-err-Harry."

Just than Lily came down the stairs into the common room, "Hey Hermione. Are you coming to bed? Its like one in the morning."

"In a minute. I have something to finish first." Hermione said pointing to the parchment.

"Ok, hey Kevin you might want some sleep to. Potions first thing with Slytherin's."

'Ya I know. But I'm helping Hermione. After this is done we'll go to bed. Promise."

Lily nodded and walked back to bed with a glass of water in her hand.

"Hey Kevin, do you miss the Slytherin house?" Hermione smiled already knowing the answer.

"Oh yes. I miss it so much!" Kevin said sarcasm dripping from every word and his eyes rolling. "So what are you working on any way?"

"I am writing all my thoughts down to get them out. It calms me down when I have to much on my plate."

"If you ever need anything, you can talk to me. I know Harry and Ron were not the best of friends to talk to with some things, but I have always been good with advice and things."

"Sometimes I think you are gay Draco. You are way to feminine for you own good."

"Truthfully I am gay. Everybody saw me as the 'Slytherin Sex God' and I would have sex with any girl I could, but what nobody knows, until you, I am... a virgin. Plus I am gay so I would not have sex with any of those girls, I just play along and say I have had sex with them to not loose my 'beautiful' reputation."

"Draco, I still accept you even if you are gay. Fred Weasley is also gay; it took me a while to believe him because I always thought George was the gay one. But I am not homophobic. So you can trust me with any of your problems."

"I truly love you Hermione!" Draco jumped up and hugged Hermione. With out them knowing Sirius had heard Draco's last comment and saw them hugging. On the spot he turned and walked back up the stairs to the boys dorm muttering, "Your dead Kevin."

Damn that is not as long as I hoped. Now I was wondering people's opinion on a certain pairing. This chapter tells you of Draco being gay, I was thinking of adding Remus/Draco type pairing. But only if there are more yes's than no's. So PLEASE review and give me your opinions.

Love muches.

Malinda


	5. Awkward Silence

Love you all for reading my beautiful story, but reviews are also beautiful.

I hope you like this next part also. 

Chapter 5

Awkward Silence

Kevinwalked down the stairs to the common room the day to meet Hermione. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "You remember our talk last week? The one about telling each other things."

"Ya, but first I need to tell you something." Hermione took a deep breath before she started. "Lily tells me that James told her that Sirius told him that he was going to kill you today during practice. I guess he heard the last of our conversation when you told me you love me."

"What? Great! Does he know I'm gay, or that I could never love you more than a friend? No, I love you as a sister."

"Thanks, but I don't think he does. That is why he has been ignoring us this past week also. Oh what did you want to tell me by the way?"

"Well you promise you won't tell anyone."

"Promise! What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well the thing is, I like someone, a lot. I don't know if they are gay or not also. He's so fun, smart, and energetic. He can also keep a inelegant conversation going for some time." Kevin went to take a deep breath when he was interrupted.

"Who is he?" Hermione was almost off her seat. "No don't tell me. Let me guess. Snape."

"Ewww. Noo. I didn't even like him in our time."

"No, ok. What about Storm Rhodes, the Slytherin 7th year."

"Again no."

"Ok," Hermione sat and thought for a few seconds. "I know! It's Jeff Dew, the Slytherin 5th year."

"What is with the Slytherin House? No, not him either. But wait, was that not the Death Eater that was killed in the Ministry?"

"No, that was Jeff Lionlock. He will be going here in a few years time." Hermione said very quietly. "So who is this mystery guy you like? Oh hey Remus."

Kevin turned a deep red that would have made any Weasley proud. When he turned around Remus was walking over to them.

"Hey you guys. Kevin if I were you I would leave now. Sirius is coming down soon and he is not to happy with you."

"Good. I needed to talk to him anyway."

"Well that might not be such a good idea. He has murder in his eyes. You should leave."

"Like I said Remus, I have something he needs to hear."

"Well here's your chance. He's coming down now." Hermione said about to leave.

"No, Hermione, stay. You should be here." Kevin grabbed Hermione's upper arm signaling her to stop. "You need to hear this too."

"Kevin!" Sirius said in a low deadly voice. "We need to talk. Now!"

"Yes we do, but not here. Can we all go to a classroom?"

"This is between you and me."

"It concerns all of us. Remus, James, Lily, and Hermione also. They need to hear what I have to say."

"Fine!" Sirius turned and stormed out of the room and headed for a deserted class. The other five were quickly behind him. "Here's the empty class, now speak."

"I think everyone should sit first. Also, please don't interrupt me." Everyone sat down as Kevin said. "Sirius, first off, I would never date Hermione, only because I am gay. But I do love Hermione as a sister I wish I had."

"You're gay?" James asked shocked.

"So you don't want to date Hermione?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I knew it," Lily smiled.

"I would never of guessed." Remus muttered.

"I thought I asked for no interruptions? As I was saying. Sirius, I'm gay." He then turned to talk to Remus, and spoke very silently, "Also, I like you."

Everyone grew deadly silent. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke. "That was an awkward silence. Kevin even though you are gay, you are still my friend." Lily was the first to speak.

"Thanks Lily. That means a lot to me."

"Kevin, you know I will always love you as a brother, so what ever happens you know I will always be there."

"Thanks Hermione," he then turned to the others, "Are any of you going to say something?"

"Will you go out with me Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"That's not what I meant," Kevin huffed.

"Yea." Hermione smiled.

"Yo, Kevin. It's cool that you're gay and all. Just please don't hit on me. I know I am the hottest guy alive, but please restrain yourself."

"Trust me James, you are not my type."

"Hey, Remus. You haven't said a word. What's up?" Lily asked him.

"Nothing, just shocked is all. Still digesting it, that's all," Remus said.

Kevin took a glance over at Remus trying to read his thoughts when he mouthed 'I like you too' so only he could see. Kevin smiled then turned to look at everyone else, "I don't know about you, but I'm starved. Lets go down to eat."

Everyone agreed and they all headed for the great hall in pairs. Lily and James up front, then Sirius and Hermione after them (holding hands), and finally Remus and Kevin farther back from them all.

"So, you like me?" Remus asks.

"Yep, I one of the hottest gayest Hogwarts will ever see likes you, the most handsome Hogwarts will ever see. Feel proud."

"Ah, gayest huh. Have you seen Snivilly? I think he should take the gayest one."

"Well yes true, he is most likely gayer than me."

They were walking when suddenly Remus stops. "What is it Remus?" Kevin asked him, a little worry on his face.

"Look!" he pointed. Kevin followed his finger to see Hermione and Sirius kissing on one wall and James and Lily on another. "I knew they would be perfect together."

"Which one?"

"Both." The two boys started laughing, turning to find a new path to the great hall as to not disturb their loving friends. "Hey Kevin. I-," Remus took a deep breath, " Would you like to go out with me?" he said in a rush.

"So you are gay?"

"Yep, I think only Lily knows, and now you."

"Ya, I'd like that. But I wish I could of asked you out first." 

"Oh poor baby, would you still like to ask me?"

"Nope I'm good." Kevin took hold of Remus' hand and they walked into the great hall, talking about their friends finally hooking up.

Woohoo it is done. Only the chapter not the story. So what did you think? I hope you all liked it.

Til' we meet again.

Malinda


	6. Christmas Shopping

I own nothing about these characters that are implied in the story

Chapter 5

Christmas Shopping

"You know a month has passed cense we have been together," Hermione said sitting on Sirius' lap. "It has been a month for all of us," she gestured to the six in the room.

"Yea and just think Christmas is only around the corner. We only have one week left of school, then a week of break, Christmas, then another week, new years, then school." Lily counted to them.

"Hey why don't we split up into groups and go Christmas shopping for each other. I still need some shopping done," Remus piped up.

"Good idea Moony. We can go as groups of three." James smiled. "Pads, Moony, and I can go together and Lily, Hermione, and Kevin together. It makes perfect cense."

"Then, so we can buy for those in our group, we go with our boyfriends," Hermione smiled.

"Or girlfriends," Sirius smiled.

"Hogsmead is tomorrow, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yep, and its late so we should get to bed." Lily said. "G' night everyone. Night James," she kissed him before she got off his lap and waited for Hermione.

"Night," Hermione said before kissing Sirius and following Lily up to bed.

"Night," the four boys said in unison.

"I'm heading up, you coming Prongsie?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, see yea in the morning," waving to Remus and Kevin.

The two boys were sitting on the floor cuddling under a blanket silently for a while. Then Kevin spoke, "Remus, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't need anything, I have you. What do you want?"

"I got what I wanted about a month ago, and that was you. But I would like something early, if you want to give it to me."

"And what would that be?"

"For you to kiss me." Kevin leaned in and kissed Remus softly on the lips before pulling back.

"Is that what you call a kiss?" Remus asked before he leaned back into a real kiss. Remus nibbled on Kevin's bottom lip, shocking him, he let out a gasp and that allowed Remus to deepen the kiss and explore Kevin's mouth.

After what felt like forever, the two broke apart, breathing heavy. "Now that is what I call a kiss." Kevin smiled as Remus smirked. The two stayed together for another hour then went to bed, smiling the whole time together.

(First we will follow Hermione, Lily, and Kevin Draco)

The next day the six spilt up into two groups and went Christmas shopping.

"Lets go to Zonkos first, I know the lot would like something from there," Lily said. "I can get Sirius' gift there for sure, he was just saying the other day he was running low on stink pellets."

"Miss Evans is going to let Mr. Black break school rules?" Kevin smirked.

"What is the world coming too?" Hermione shouted mock shockingly.

"Ha ha, you guys are so funny. But its that or a book that he was talking about, but I know James s getting that for him," Lily smiled.

"Sirius, wants a book? Now what is the world coming to?" Kevin asked.

The three friends were shopping for a good four hours before they went to meet the others for a late lunch in the three broomsticks.

Lily had gotten that book for Sirius plus a frilly green skirt, brown halter, and pink stilettos (joke you will hear about later), a HUGE bag full of all of James favorite sweets and a book all about Quittage, and Remus got a black leather bond journal with a quality phoenix quill and color changing ink.

Draco (Kevin) got Sirius a bag of Zonko's items and Honeydukes fire whiskey fudge, James got a frilly pink skirt, green halter, and brown stilettos and Honeydukes, and Remus got a bag of Zonko's best, a bag of Honeydukes best, a book full of muggle plays and a dog tag with a mini picture of them on it.

Hermione had gotten Sirius a book all about muggle motorcycles, green tutu with silver stitch (again you will find out later), a six pack of butterbeer, and a 10lb block of solid chocolate. She got James some Zonko's tricks and a silver tutu with green stitch, and Remus a frilly brown skirt, pink halter, and green stilettos, and a painting of a werewolf laying on the ground peacefully on a full moon, called true colors.

"Hey you guys, how did the shopping go?" James asked holding what looked like seven bags from all over the place.

"Not bad what about you three?" Lily smiled holding six bags of her own.

"We did ok, had a little difficulty with Hermione over here, but its was cool," Remus said.

"How could you have trouble shopping for me?" Hermione asked smiling like she knew what they meant.

"Well, its most likely cause you're a girl," Sirius laughed.

"I can understand that. Girls are hard to shop for," Kevin said.

(Now on to the other three!!)

"Do you guys have any idea on what to get anyone? I have no clue what to get Hermione," James said. "I was thinking books cause she is smart and all, but I don't know."

"What about Kevin. I know he likes weird things like that of muggle things but you can't get those here. So what?" Sirius complained.

"Why don't we just help those who don't know what to get for that persons girlfriend/boyfriend. It would be easier that way," Remus responded looking in a shop window at a book called _The Lost Sister _by Mindy Gunkel.

"I want to go look at jewelry first. I know the perfect gift for Lily, and it is there," James smiled.

The three walked into **Anna's Jewelry for Any Age** to get the first gifts. When they were wondering James went up to the shop keeper to see if they had what he wanted.

"Hello honey, is there anything I can help you with?" Anna asked him.

"Yes there is. I want to get my girlfriend a necklace, but I want it to be simple yet elegent. But I am no t sure what. I do want it to have a ruby though," James rattled on.

"I can help you with that," the lady told him, "Over here are our simpler pieces, just pick one out you think she will like and I can ring it up for you."

James looked around at all the necklace stopping at two he thought she would like. "Hey Pads come here, I need your help. I don't know which one to get her, what do you think?"

Sirius looked at them for about 5 seconds before he pointed at the one on the left. It was a silver chain with a diamond in the middle and a teardrop ruby hanging off that. (If you wanna see where I got the idea here is a picture of the necklace... http: /pics. drugstore. com/ prodimg/ 158628/ 200.jpg just take the spaces out and their you go.)

When the three got what they needed from there they left to finish the rest of the shopping.

At the end of the shopping day James had got Lily the necklace and a diamond ring, he got Hermione Honeydukes and a book called _Everything _About_ Everything_, and he got Kevin Zonko's and Honeydukes best.

Sirius bought Hermione a little black puppy (named Snuffles) a gold locket with the gryffendor crest and a picture of them inside, and ruby earrings. Kevin he got candy and a bottle of fire whiskey from 1952 (a good year to be made according to Sirius too). Lily he got a few Romance books and a little wooden keepsake box that had lilys designed on the front.

Remus got Kevin a dog tag with a picture of the two of them on it, a book that was called_ 20,001 spells and curses_ that had all kinds of helpful spells that ranged from cleaning your room to changing someone's look, and a 10lb bar of pure chocolate. Lily got new leather school bag that can hold up to 50lbs and had 20+ pockets and the book _The Lost Sister_. Hermione was given a leather bond journal that opened only with a spell of the owners choosing and also anew eagle quill and red ink.

"Hey you guys, how did the shopping go?" James asked holding what looked like seven bags from all over the place.

"Not bad what about you three?" Lily smiled holding six bags of her own.

"We did ok, had a little difficulty with Hermione over here, but its was cool," Remus said.

"How could you have trouble shopping for me?" Hermione asked smiling like she knew what they meant.

"Well, its most likely cause you're a girl," Sirius laughed.

"I can understand that. Girls are hard to shop for," Kevin said.

(I am not going to go into detail on the 2-2-2 shopping trip. You will just find out what everyone got for each other. Well not all the stuff)

When the couples went shopping they said they would meet back at the castle for dinner. James and Lily spent little of there time shopping and quickly ran back to Hogwarts to do other things.

When they were done James got Sirius chocolate, fire whiskey, and a poster of a muggle motorcycle. He got Remus books of different sorts, like mystery, suspence, and romance.

Lily ended up giving Hermione make-up and hair products, a black strapless dress with a pink ribbon tied around the middle and pink lining the bottom that went around the knees (to see it go to this website ec1./images/I/41H8dQnzA2L.jpg) and a photo album (which she will put pictures of the six in later). For Kevin she got a broom kit and a book all about quittage.

Hermione and Sirius had the same idea as Lily and James but went to a remote location to do other things when they were done.

Hermione knew just what to get Kevin and that was potion items like ingredients, books, scales, and such. She knew he loves potions and got him just what he loves, plus a two way mirror (like that of James and Sirius) so when they get home they can still talk. She then got Lily make-up and hair thinks, and also a light blue halter top dress that was full body lengh, and it will hugged every curve.

Sirius ended up getting Remus blood pops and a book on werewolfs, and he got James chocolate and quittage stuff.

Remus and Kevin sat in the Three Broomsticks an hour before they had to go back, and there shopping didn't take long.

Remus got James and Sirius a huge this of Zonko's and Honeydukes each.

Kevin got Lily a silver chain that had a single ruby pendent and an everlasting candle that had a freagrence that changes to your desire. For Hermione he got the newest version of _Hogwarts, a History_, multiple defence books and a potion that changed scents to please the wearer.

When everyone was done shopping they meet in the great hall and talked about the shopping and the newest news of Snape washing his hair, finally.

**Ok now that was the HARDEST Chapter to write. I couldn't figure out what to get others and how to put it all together. And yes I know this chapter sucked, but the next one will be good, give me ideas everyone, and you have a 99 chance of seeing them in here. Its fun to put random ideas in. well lots of love.**

**Malinda**


	7. Dreams Come True

I own nothing about these characters that are implied in the story

Chapter 6

Dreams Come True

The last week before Christmas went by quickly for everyone, even the teachers. The whole castle was decorated for the season and occasion also. For this year the Head girl and boy (Lily and James) decided to plan a Christmas Eve ball (kind of like a high school prom) for all the 5th-7th years. It was themed too, Dreams Come True.

Planning it was not easy also, for the ball was on Christmas Eve night and students only had the week before to go shopping for everything they needed. And worse of all some people were to shy to ask anyone to go with them.

The planning of the ball was very difficult still, not only did they need to make a menu, they (James and Lily plus the others by Lily threatening them) had to find a band, get decorations, get everything set up and still have time to get ready themselves.

The day of the ball came by fast to everyone and had the six friends in the great hall at eight (am) decorating. They had balloons of every color and ones that changed colors, they had streamers and confetti and all that good stuff that would make it beautiful. But to top off the night they (thanks to Sirius) had a disco ball and multicolored strobe lights.

But their day was not over yet, for they also had to prepare themselves. When the two girls went up stairs to get ready around two (the ball starts at 8, and most the time they are talking and not getting ready **:** ) they sat down and were wondering what their dresses should look like.

"Hey Lil' don't worry about a dress," Hermione told her getting a box from under her bed. It was wrapped in a calm pink wrapping paper, with HAPPY CHRISTMAS LILY across the front in big letters of a calm purple. "Here's an early Christmas gift for you. I saw it and I thought it was perfect for you." She tossed the box onto Lily's bed.

When Lily opened it, she gasped. "Gasp! Oh Hermione it is the most beautiful thing ever. I love it. It works so I don't have to worry about a dress now." It was the light blue halter top dress she had bought at Hogsmeade. "Oh here, this is for you. I knew it would come in handy, but I didn't think so soon," and from under her bed came out a box that was wrapped in a bright red paper with HAPPY CHRISTMAS HERMIONE in a neon greenish color. She then threw it at Hermione. "Well, open it!"

"Oh my God! I had tried this dress on. I went looking around for it again but couldn't find it. When I asked the lady she said someone bought it just before I came back in. I was so disappointed, but I so love you now Lily. You are the best friend a girl could have." Hermione said in a rush. It was the black strapless dress with pink ribbon that was also bought the day before.

"Wow, do we know each other or what. I mean, well because I had been looking at the dress you bought me earlier also."

"The best of friends. Its good having a girl as a best friend, Harry and Ron were not really good with this type of thing. But anyway lets get ready."

They two walked into the big bathroom (which has 5 showers) and took quick showers before they got ready. When they got out they magically dried their hair and set to work.

First they put their hair up. Hermione had hers straitened then lightly curled with half of it pulled back with bobby pins. While Lily had hers in just a light curl that was set perfectly around her face.

As the day came to a close and the time came to meet the boys the two girls set off to find them. As soon as they reached the common room the whole room got silent. For the beauty of just those two girls exceded all others.

James and Sirius went over to them and looked smug cause they were going with the two best looking girls in the school.

"May I have this dance, beautiful?" Sirius asked Hermione, who blushed a light pink.

"But there is no music. Maybe later." Hermione ended up telling him.

"Lily I never thought it was possible for you to get any more beautiful than you already were. But your so beautiful that no matter what you wear I will always love you," James said in a dorkie manner.

"You don't look to bad yourself James," Lily joked with him.

"Enough of the plesentries, lets go party!" yelled Kevin. (ok I hate calling him Kevin, so lets just call him Draco, unless someone is speaking to him.)

As the group of friends were going in a camera man was out side the great hall taking pictures. "Hey camera man, get a picture of us!" Sirius shouted. The group posed for him and he took about five different shots of them before they went in.

The night was filled with food, dancing and a prank or two by the famous Maradures.

As a fast-paced-up-beat song came to a close you could see Dumbledore come up to the dj and get the microphone.

"What a lovely dance this has been. Lets all give a huge round of applase to the head boy and girl, Mr. Potter and Miss Evens," the crowd started cheering, but not as loud as their four best friends, Sirius being the loudest. "I am sorry to say but this night has to come to a close, and here is our last song of the night."

A slow beat started playing and everyone went to their dates to finish with a slow song.

"Hermione, have I told you, you look stunningly beautiful?" Sirius asked with a sparkle in his eye that is shining brighter then the one we always see Dumbledore have.

"639 times. But thank you again." Hermione smiled.

Sirius started to sing the song to Hermione. "You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. Oh, I want to hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. I can't take my eyes off of you."

"I had no idea you knew this song. How did you become so romantic?"

"I meet you and my life feel into place. I love you Hermione, with all of my heart. I just want you to know that."

"I love you too, Sirius."

"Will you be with me forever?" Sirius asked and Hermione's face dropped. "I''m not asking you to marry me, Even if we were to break up, will you at least alwasys be my friend?"

Hermione had no idea what to say. She could leave tomorrow for all she knew. But she loved Sirius so much. "I love you with all my heart also Sirius, nd if anything happened between us, just know I will always love you. Forever."

Sirius had no idea that she might be leaving soon. He didn't know little speech had multiple meanings.

The song came to a close, and everyone clapped in thanks to the dj, and fireworks flew up in the air, thanks to Lily and Hermione.

The six friends walked back up stairs, talking about how wonderful the night was, and how they would never forget it.

As soon as they went their seperate ways to the dormintory, Hermione and Lily were talking about how to wake-up the boys tomorrow for Christmas. They changed and as soon as Hermione's head hit her pillow, she was out cold.

_ITS DONE FINALLY!! I know it has been FOREVER, but I have been SUPER BUSY with SOOOOO much school work, house work, jobs, and doing stuff for my schools yearbook (I'm a reporter and designer and we are WAY behind on it. We have one day of school left and we still have about 1/3-1/4 left to finish. Its horrible.)_

_Please tell me what you think also, I know its a little short, but hey, its all I could think of to write._

_Next chapter is Christmas, and if you want anything to happen, tell me and I will put it in somewhere some how. It will be great. I promise._


	8. Fightin Bgins Wile Troble Brews in Tutus

I own nothing about these characters that are implied in the story

Chapter 8

Fighting Begins While Trouble Brews in Tutus

Sweet Fire

The friends opened presents that morning, gasping was heard and hugs where seen. But the best part of the morning was when Sirius opened Lily's gift, James opened Draco's and Remus opened Hermione's.

"You three said you wanted hot outfits that you could wear and match, well here you go, and they magically grow or shrink to fit you so you can mix and match," Lily smiled.

"I didn't think you would take us seariously," James said.

"Well once Remus said it, we knew it to be true that you wanted it," Hermione smiled. "Oh here, these are another gift to you." She threw a bag at James and Sirius.

They pulled the tutu's out and looked at each other.

"You guys said you wanted to be drunken ballet dancers with tutu's that matched Snivvly's tutu colors, so I just thought that you would like these," she smiled evily.

"You have one evil girlfriend there Pads." James frowned.

"Ya I know Prongs, and I love her for it," said Sirius.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry," said Remus. They all agreed and left to eat breakfast like royalty with as much they ate and because of how good it was to them, more so being Christmas morning.

But that was not the best part, oh no. The best part of the day was when they went outside to just "relax" and enjoy the "fresh air". But that only lasted about five minutes, and then James and Sirius got bored.

Draco, Remus, Lily, and Hermione were meet by, "Lets go play quiddage," and "I want to do something,".

"You go do that," Hermione said just basking in the snow's fluffiness. But after she said it, well let's just say she was not lying down for long, because a huge snowball came flying and hit her in the face.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAY?!" she yelled shrilly. The boys pointed at each other then ran knowing they were dead.

"I'm going to get you Sirius Orion Black and James Isaac Potter!" she yelled to the distance.

"I think this the perfect time to have a snow ball fight, and a fair one at that four scholars verse two jokesters. I deem that fair, don't you?" Remus asked Draco.

"Very fair as I see it," he said back.

"Then let us go after them," Lily smiled mysteriously. The four set off in search for their targets, wands at the ready.

As soon as they hit the pitch snowballs were flying towards them from the other side of the field. Back and forth the group of troublemakers where throwing snow hitting anything from there target to the stands to birds that just happened to fly to low.

"Surrender you fiends!" Sirius yelled every couple minutes.

"If you love me you would just give up now Lily darling!" James was shouting.

"James darling, I must not love you then, cause I will never quite!" Lily shouted beck each time.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would quite too Sirius!" Hermione would yell.

But each time they yelled any of this or more, Remus and Draco would be on the ground in fits of laughter.

This went on for five hours and when it finally started to get dark and you could hear Sirius stomach growl they two forfeit, saying they did it only because they were hungry, but the others knew it was because they were losing.

They walked up to the castle talking about if Snivlly would use the shampoos and conditioners they bought him for Christmas.

Entering the great hall they froze suddenly seeing only one table for everyone to sit at.

Hermione for a different reason then the rest. Even after months she still recognized that face. The one that had haunted her dreams for most of 3 months. But he was not to attend Hogwarts for another 2 years, unless she had miscalculated. It's was the death eater she had killed, Jeff. He noticed her staring and just smiled, a genuine smile. She then noticed the blue on his robes. He was a Ravenclaw, and not a Slytherin like the rest.

"Where is the Gryffendor table?" shouted Sirius, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Good evening Mr. Black. Happy Christmas everyone. There were so few of us staying for Christmas I decided to only have one table for us all. Sit. Eat," Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Happy Christmas to you to Professor," Remus, Hermione, and Lily said in unison.

The group sat at the end talking about plans for tomorrow, each planning to do something different. Remus wanted to relax, Lily to write, Hermione to read, Draco to run, Sirius to swim (yes I know its the middle of Dec in the fic, but he wants to swim in the prefects bathtub), and James to fly.

So what do they decide to do? Well go to Hogsmeade of course. What else would they plan to do? Study. This is them after all.

Later that night the group huddled by the fire with huge mugs of hot chocolate and a platter of Christmas cookies, and were very silent until Sirius broke it.

"This has been one of the best Christmas's ever. All thanks to you two. This year has been great because of you two," he laid his head on Hermione's.

"You're right Pads. Hermione, Kevin, with out the two of you this year would have been less fun. But it would have still been fun. Mark my words it still would have been fun."

"You guys are sweet, really you are. I have grown to love you all like family." Hermione smiled.

"We that's a little incestent isn't it Hermione. Dating someone you love as family," Draco smirked. "But she's right. You guys are like a second family to me. Well more like first cause my real family kinda disowns me."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me this when you got here? Draco Lusicus Malfoy why didn't you tell me?" Hermione realized what she said and her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an O shape. "Shit."

_Duh duh duh dunnnnnnn!!_

_Wow I hope you don't hate me. But it had to be done, and this seemed like a good part, and I just had to stop here, why? Because I want to know what you think James and Sirius reaction is. Well here's a little sneak peek into next chapter._

"Harry, Ron, Ginny? What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked from her seat in the chair by the fire.

_Well that is the sneak; it looks like Hermione and Draco have a way home. Will they take it or are they going to stay in the past?_

_Tone in text chapter of Sweet Fire to find out._

_And don't forget to review. _


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Truth Comes Out

Sweet Fire

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me this when you got here? Draco Lusicus Malfoy why didn't you tell me?" Hermione realized what she said and her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an O shape. "Shit."

"MALFOY?" James shouted.

"MALFOY!" Sirius shouted furiously.

"I think it is time for bed, what do you guys think?" Hermione said getting up and slowly making her way to her dorm.

"Don't you go anywhere, you and Kevin or Malfoy or who ever the bloody fucking hell he is need to explain what the fuck is going on," Sirius said anger in his eyes.

"Watch your language Sirius," Lily told him.

"Why should I. These two have been lying to us all year. I have a right to be fucking mad and cuss my fucking lungs out."

"Do not talk to Lily like that, she did nothing to you," James told him. "Sirius lets just calm down and let them explain."

"Why should we, they might just give us more lies. Friends don't lie," Sirius shouted again.

"Lies? Lies? You want to talk to us about lies Sirius Black. You are one to talk. Lets see, you tell me you love me and want to spend the rest of our lives together, yet you won't hear us out, so you must not really love me. Because when you love someone you trust them. So who is the lying one now? Oh and don't get me started when it comes to your family. You are always saying how much you hate them and how you love to disown them, but one little crack on any of them from someone besides you and you can see the murder in you eyes. You love being a Black, you just hate what they believe!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Lying about who you are is far worse than telling a little white lie about your family. What if I just went around school and told everybody my name is, I don't know, Seamus Finnigan! People would know I'm lying!" Sirius shouted back.

"Seamus Finnigan?" James asked silently.

"Ya they would know your lying because your not Irash," Draco put lightly.

"Irash?" Remus asked.

"Nows not the time." Hermione said now in a scary calm voice.

"Damn right nows not the time. Now is the time to explain to me how a Malfoy got into Gryffendor. They are all Slytherins, always."

"The same way a Black came to be a Gryffendor, he is different," Hermione stated.

"Am I anything like that Fucktard Lusicus Malfoy? Am I as nasty or as vile as he is? I may look like him but all my blood comes from my aunt and two cousins. All of which are Blacks and none of which were Slytherins. All three were in fact Gryffendor. They are my idols. But now I don't know what I ever saw in you Sirius Black. Now I think my mother was right in saying you need to step into someone elses shoes once in a while," Draco all but shouted.

Sirius was shocked out of his mind. No one has ever said that he was their hero, or whatever you wish to call it. But their was one thing Sirius was missing.

"Who the hell are you? There has not been a Black Malfoy marrige before. Unless you count Cissa and Malfoy getting engaged last year. But you can't be there kid," then he understood. "Nooo!!"

"No what?" James asked but before anymore could be said a blinding light appeared and next thing you knew a blur of red attacked Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny? What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked from the ground she was now on because of the red headed girl.

All the past people were silent, see the three new people for the first time.

"He looks just like you James," both Sirius and Remus said silently in his ear so only he could hear.

(Where Ginny is about to speak she is talking in text speak because Hermione had introdused her to a cell phone before she was knocked into the past. Even the spelling will be weird, but only for her.)

"OMG!! Hrmine I misd u!! We hve ben so worid bout u. Is evry ting k wit u? R u hrt at all? I misd u so mch!!" Ginny shouted.

"Were fine, me and Draco have been good trust me."

"Mlfy is hre 2?! Y dint DD tel us? Grrr him n nt telg us stf."

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley. Are you here to bring us home? Cause I am content in staying here."

"And why would people want you to stay here?" Ron asked nastly.

Its not like you really have family here, so what makes you want to stay?" Harry asked more kindly.

"They are my family. James and Sirius are my brothers while Lily is my sister."

"You do know that that makes me and Lily and Sirius and Hermione sound incestent, right?" James asked.

"Hermione and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and Sirius!" Ron shouted.

"Hermione and Sirius?!" Ginny squelled hugging Hermione again.

"Whats so shocking about me and Hermione?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Ginny calm down. Now we have some explaining to do, so if every one would please sit down," Hermione waved her hand for everyone to sit then continued. "When I had first we are all from about 20 or so years into the future, and when I had first got here I fell into Lilys home, not knowing where I was or what to do, I got a hold of Dumbledore right away. He told me to just spend the rest of the summer with her then on the train ride here Draco came to speak to me when he found out I was here."

"So naturally Remus heard us with his super moony powers and talked to Lily later that night about it, but thanks to my super Draco powers I heard them and told Hermione, and before anyone asks yes I am a werewolf, but we decided to live as normal of a life while still here, which worked for the good and the bad." Draco continued.

"The good is we got to meet you guys in your element, for in the future you are way to grownup, but then when we go back the bad is you'll be different then when we knew you here. And your future selves will be to old for me and Draco, and likely no one will execpt that."

"But then these three came here and now we are going home. And before you even ask Potter here, or well Harry I guess, is your son James, quite a resemblance if I say so myself, all but the eyes, he has your eyes Lily."

"He does have my eyes, James he has my eyes!" Lily silently shouted.

"Thats the only thing he has of yours too, He gets everything from James, even the hots for red heads. But he gets being clueless to liking them from you. So Harry, Ginny you two dating yet?"

"No." Harry said getting slightly red.

"And why not?"

"BECAUSE WERE INGAGED!!" Ginny shouted.

"You are!?"

"Yea in front of the entire common room after Harry caught the snitch and we won 450- 120 vs. Slytherin." Ron smirked.

'Can we get back to us now?" Remus asked. "I just want to know how much longer I have with Draco, and Hermione, before I turn old."

"Really, I need to plan a dinner for us all now, because all I need is for her to leave and not even say goodbye." Sirius silently said.

"What if they don't remember us? I can't have all these memories of me and Remus and him forgetting." Draco said.

"You and Remus? Thats as weird as Hermione and Sirius." Harry stated.

"Haha Harry, first your godfather dates one of your best friends and now we learn that the best DADA teacher was dating your enemy. How weird," Ginny laughs.

"So when are we leaving?" Hermione asks while sitting down on Sirius lap and laying her head on his shoulder.

"The portal is to open at 11 tomorrow morning, and we have to leave, all of us," Ron said. "I will go tell Dumbledore that you two are leaving."

"I need to go talk to the house elfs, come on Prongs, Moony. You guys DON'T fall asleep. I have something planned," Sirius smirked the famous Black smirk.

_Thats it, so it took me FOREVER to write, I had babysit day in and day out and had no time to write. I really hope you like it though, but I don't, I think it is the worse chapter yet. But the next few will get better._


	10. Last night in the past

I own nothing about these characters that are implied in the story

Chapter 10

Last night in the past

Sweet Fire

Once all the boys got back Sirius told the two girls to change into something more relaxing like pjs. When they got back all the chairs were gone and replaced by a huge blanket for them to site on. Once seated bowls of popcorn, m&ms, chips, boxes of pizza, fruit snacks, pickles, cheese sauce, white rice, fish sticks, corn dogs, and anything else you would see at a muggle sleep over was there. **(The fruit snacks, pickles, cheese sauce, white rice,** **fish sticks, and corn dogs are an inside joke) **

So the whole night they just sat around and hung out, Harry finding out more about his parents, Ginny finding out how everyone hooked up, and Ron finding out that pickles and cheese are not good mixed together.

When 10:30 rolled around Hermione and Draco packed everything away and were now saying their good byes.

"It's 10:55, come on Hermione. We have to go now," Ron said.

"One second," she walked over to Sirius, "don't open this until we are gone, inside is a note for each of you. I love you. I can't wait to see you in the future, literal," Hermione put an envelope in his hands. "Bye you three, I love you all so much."

"We love you too. See you later."

"Hermione it's opening, we have to go now!" Harry shouted.

They all stepped into the light and disappeared into thin air.

Sirius looked down at the envelope. "You guys Hermione left this with me, she says we all have a letter inside from her. Should we read them now or what?"

"Lets read them. I want to know what she says," Lily smiled through her tear stained checks. So Sirius opened it and handed them all the letters.

Finally opening his he read:

_Dear Sirius,_

_This will be harder for me to write than for you to read one day, I'm not sure if you opened it once we left or ten years down the road. Hopefully it is sooner because I have some very important information for you._

_In about two years time James and Lily will need to be in trouble and have the fidilus charm put on there home in Godricks Hollow. They will want you to be there secret keeper but you will ask them to change it to wormtail, DON'T! If you must change the secret keeper use Remus, but it will really hurt Harry if you have Peter as the secret keeper. Better yet have him be secret keeper but then have as many Aurors and people you trust at the Potter home on Halloween night. But do not let Pettigrew know of this plan. For he is a traitor, but also feed him false information to give to Voldy. It will work out for the best._

_Now if anything does go wrong, DO NOT go after Wormtail, it will only do you damage, and let Remus know of any switching._

_Keep by your friends' close and your enemies closer. _

_Constant Vigilance._

_Love is Key._

_Don't call Tonks by her first name._

_Be nice to Snape._

_Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing its self_

_Last but not least..._

_Never tickle a sleeping Dragon. You might not live to see the next day._

_Love always and forever,_

_Hermione Granger_

Sirius smiled and looked at his friends to see what they would say. He wasn't all to shocked about wormtail, he finally knew why Hermione hated him though.

"Who would want to tickle a sleeping dragon?" Remus asked.

"Constant Vigilance?" Lily asked.

"Who's Tonks?" James asked.

"Any one who's crazy, always watch your surroundings, my cousin." Sirius told them.

"Ok" they all said together.

_That is going to be the last we see of the teenagers, Love them all but back to the future now, let us see what happens, but in the next chapter. All the other notes from Hermione are pretty much the same in all of them. So I would love it if you review. _


	11. The NOT So Return Home

_I own nothing about these characters that are implied in the story_

_Also I just want to say, that I keep forgetting about Jeff, so I will TRY to remember to put him in next chapter, and I know just how. Well that's it, hope you like this horrid chapter._

Chapter 11

The NOT So Return Home

Sweet Fire

The five students stepped through the portal and ended up in Dumbledore's office.

"Uh oh," Harry, Ron, and Ginny said at the same time when seeing where they were and that no one was there.

"What do you mean uh oh? What sis you three do?" Hermione asked scared of where they might have ended up.

"Well, I don't really know. We should have landed at the Burrow, and Dumbledore, Moony and Sirius were going to be there, along with all the Weasleys," Harry told her.

"So you mean we might still be in the past or even the future now? HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Hermione shouted at them.

"Hey Mia calm down, they have to have an explanation, right?" Draco asked more calmly.

"Well according to Dumbledore, we were to go back and get you then come through the portal when it reopened," Ginny explained.

"But something must have gone wrong," Ron commented.

"Ya think, Ron? Great! We just need to calm down and figure out where we are," Hermione reasoned.

"We are calm, its you who needs calming," Draco told her.

"Your right, well lets go search for Dumbledore, or someone at least," Ginny said about to cross to the door when it opened.

"Ah you are back early. We wern't expecting you for another day or so," an very older Dumbledore said.

"We arn't in the future, well our future?" Ron asked.

"Yes you are Mr Weasley."

"Then you know how to get us back right?" Harry asked.

"I do Mr. Potter."

"When can we leave?" Draco asked.

"In about an hour or so Mr. Lupin," Draco became red with embarrassment.

"Mr. Lupin?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Mr, Lupin, Mrs. Potter."

"You mean Ginny and Harry finally get together?" Hermione asked happily as the two blush.

"They have been for some time while you were in the past, Mrs. Black."

"Mrs. Black?" Hermione whispered before fainting.

"Oh dear, I thought you all were married by then, I must have miss calculated." Dumbledore pondered with his eyes sparkling mysteriously.

"Ya think?" Ron all but yelled, "Now hurry up and get us back in our own time. Please!"

"Fine fine," he waved his wand and another portal opened. "Have a safe trip. See you in 15 years, oh and be careful with her," he pointed to Hermione.

Wait before we go, they find out who they marry, what about me?" Ron asked.

"Lets just say your oldest daughter Mia, named after a very good friend looks nothing like her name sake but her mother, with long black hair and soft Hazel eyes. And quite short to, but beautiful all the same."

"No way! He marries her? But they're so different, and just no way." Draco bellowed.

"She started to have a fancy for him while you were gone, and she liked that she could keep the pure blood states."

"Who is it?"

"You will come to find out soon enough. Now hurry up before it closes," he motioned towards the bluish silver orbs.

The four walked through with Hermione in Draco's arms.

_Now can any of you tell me, who have I set up Ron with. I just want to see if any of you can guess._

_That is it for now. Smiles make the world go round, and so do reviews!_


	12. dude looks like a lady

I own nothing about these characters that are implied in the story

_No one tried guessing whom Ron's with?! Well you can just wait cause I am just mean like that. Now where do you think they will end up? It can be any time, place, or even a different universe, which its not, just a different time and place. Well here is our story!_

Chapter 12

Dude looks like a lady

Sweet Fire

As Ginny and Hermione walked out of the newer portal, they had come out into a dark room, which was decorated with multiple couches, chairs, and tables.

There was a dark figure on the one chair slummed and asleep by the snoring coming form them.

"Who do you think it is?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know but by the looks of the room, where back at Hogwarts. Hey wait where are the guys?" she asked turning around to address one of them.

"I don't know maybe they got back alright," Ginny offered.

"Lets hope, who's going to wake the person up, you or me?"

"I can, I'm better at getting people up."

"True, true."

Ginny walked over to the kid who we will say is a boy, only cause they have short hair but hey it could be a girl.

"Wake up class started 15 minutes ago!" Ginny shouted in his ear.

He didn't budge, so Hermione came over to try and help.

"Look the Grim!" Hermione tried.

"The Grim?" Ginny laughed.

"Hey it would have woken up Trelawnny."

"Death Eaters are attacking the school, we have to evacuate!"

"Don't give him a heart attack, I don't feel like going to Azkaban."

"Well what do we do? He won't wake up."

"He is awake and his name is Jeff thank you very much. Now why do you want me awake so badly?"

Both girls jumped at least 3 feet into the air and turned to look at him, having moved to look at each other.

The boys ended up in a room similar to the one the girls were in, it had someone sleeping in a chair and everything, but this room was colder and less welcoming.

"Where do you think we are?" Harry asked the other two not yet noticing that Hermione and Ginny were missing.

"God only knows, we could be anywhere right now," Draco answered still yet to notice the figure in the chair.

"Damn, hey Hermione, where do you think we are?" Ron asked turning to look at the girls who where not there, "Shit do you think something bad happened to them?"

"Every body I've every meet has been afraid of Ginny, look how powerful she is, and with how smart Hermione is, no one would dare to mess with them," Harry reassured the big brother.

A huge grunting snore sounded in the back ground making all the boys jump then laugh at the figure of most likely a girl, because they had longer hair.

"Should we wake up sleeping beauty? Maybe we can find out where we are." Draco offered.

"I'm not doing it, after waking up Ginny up to get ready to come down for breakfast last summer and I couldn't sit properly for a week," Ron shuddered.

"I can do it," Draco told them, "Watch and learn boys." He walked up about two feet away and shouted, "**All the chocolate in the world is gone!**"

The girl didn't even stir. "Anybody else have an idea?" he asked.

"Oh I know, this is how I got Ginny awake too," Ron answered, "**You have no hair!**"

The girl bolted upright and shrieked while feeling around her head at her hair.

"I'm going to kill you, who ever you are!" came a man's voice.

"Dude looks like a lady. That's right creepy there, that is," Harry sputtered.

"I do not look like a lady, thank you very much," the guy pulled his hair back and they finally got a look at the guy.

"Look its the father of the amazing bouncing ferret," Ron whispered to Harry while snickering.

"I heard that!" Draco yelled.

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"So are we...?" Harry motioned around the room.

"Yep, I think so. So does that mean they are too?" Draco answered looking around.

"Maybe they are somewhere else in the castle," offered Ron.

"Ya think?" Draco sneered.

"The question is where in the castle are they?" Harry reasoned.

"Yo hermaphrodite, what's the full date and time?" Draco asked while the other two snickered behind their hands.

"December 25th, 1976," he looks at his wrist, "11:38 pm."

"Thanks, ok we need to get back to the tower, we must have gone through the wrong portal," Draco rushes to say before running out of the Slytherin common room, making the other two follow.

"Oh hi, um where are we?" Ginny asked nonfased.

"Ravenclaw common room, which you should know because only Ravenclaws and teachers know where our tower is hidden," Jeff said.

"Wait a tick, are you...?" Ginny turns from him to Hermione, "Is that...?" stunned she moves her head back and forth between the two. "Ravenclaw?"

"Um, what?"

"Yes that's the one. I know, I was shocked too when I found out, but we can't change anything, I wish I could Ginny but we can't," Hermione tried to reason.

"But how?"

"I don't know. I just wish I knew what changed him in the first place."

"What are you two talking about?!" Jeff asked confused.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Sorry to wake you up, but now that we know where we are, we must leave." Ginny tells him.

"Be careful in life. You never know what little things can do to change your life drastically," Hermione tells him.

"OK?" He barley gets the two letters out of his mouth before they are out of the room.

Racing through the halls the five run into each other and are knocked down by the fall.

"Harry, Ron, Draco!" the girls yell at the same time the boys yell "Hermione, Ginny!"

"We need to get to the tower, the portal will be opening soon!" Harry says trying to restore his breath while getting up.

"We need to hurry," Ron puts in.

So they raced off to Gryffendor tower, gave the fat lady the password and hid in the shadows till the portal reopened.

After an hour they saw the portal reopen, and them selves walk into it.

"Now I see what went wrong," Ginny stated.

"What?" Draco asks her.

"This portal has a green tinge to it," and as she said this another portal opened up and startling the others raced to it and dived in to the new, and correct, portal and vanished.

_They will be in the right time and place next chapter, I promise. But you should still guess on whom Ron will be with. Here is her description again:_

_black hair, Hazel eyes, pure blood, short, different house than him, pale skin_

_It can't be that hard to guess. I will even add a few new things._

_Well smiles make the world go round, and so do reviews!_


End file.
